


Love Letters

by EggMuffin



Series: EggMuffin's FicWriMo [16]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy loves it, Fluff, Harry writes love letters, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggMuffin/pseuds/EggMuffin
Summary: In some ways, Harry is surprisingly old-fashioned. His idea of a date is dinner and a movie. He prefers a single-blade razor to multi-blade razors and electric shavers. And he loves writing love letters. 
EggMuffin's FicWriMo #16





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know that I'm late with this and now I'm 2 days behind my schedule.  
> This is just a piece of fluff.

In some ways, Harry is surprisingly old-fashioned. His idea of a date is dinner and a movie. He prefers a single-blade razor to multi-blade razors and electric shavers. And he loves writing love letters.

Some are written on post-its, stuck on the fridge and Eggsy’s laptop and the bathroom mirror. _I love you, my dear_ , they say. _You’re my sun and my moon and everything in between._

Or, when Harry is feeling a bit cheeky, they proclaim: _I love you as much as you love horrible telly._

Eggsy keeps every single one tucked away carefully in his planner that he doesn’t actually use.

Some love notes are written on postcards that Harry sends Eggsy every time he has to travel. _You shine brighter than all the lights here combined. Je t’aime,_ says the one from Paris. _You are as hot as the weather in Rio and just as easy to get lost in_ , reads the one from Rio de Janeiro. _You belong in the Hermitage, my gorgeous,_ says the one from St Petersburg. The day after Eggsy receives that one, he receives another, this time from Moscow. _I miss your warmth_ , it says simply and Eggsy thinks it’s his favourite, because he misses Harry, too.

And then there are the actual love _letters_. Sometimes, when Harry is away for longer and when other circumstances allow, he writes Eggsy entire letters, pages and pages of his neat penmanship. Some of them are sweet, some are filthy, some are written out of the fear that Harry isn’t going to come back, and some are all three. They have a rule; they never voice the fear of having to leave each other, but it is implied. There is a reluctant goodbye hidden in every _I want you to know how much you mean to me_ , and _You’ve made me so happy_. Eggsy hates those letters and never reads them more than once, unable to bear the thought. He still keeps them, though, because he almost hates the thought of losing one of Harry’s letters more.

There are letters that he reads again and again, letters that he has pictures of on his phone, so that he can read them whenever, wherever. His favourite goes like this:

_My dearest Eggsy,_

_Australia is hot and boring. The wildlife isn’t as bad as the Internet would have you believe. The locals, however…_

_I miss you terribly. I know we’ve been apart before, but every time I have to go away, I find myself thinking,_ how did I manage this last time? _How did I deal with waking up without you? How did I manage to get through days and weeks of not seeing you in flesh, not being able to touch you? I’ve done something horribly sentimental and set you as the background on my personal phone. It’s the picture of you from the day we adopted Mr Pickle II; you know the one. I know that it’s an old one, but I love the way you look on it, smiling and radiant like the sun._

_I’ll have you know that I haven’t been fooling around with ‘’pretty young Aussie blokes and birds’’, as you put it. How could I when I have you waiting for me at home? No one can’t hold a candle to you, my darling. Did I say that I yearn to touch you? Some nights it’s all I can think about, holding you close, feeling your body against mine. Your cheeky pictures aren’t helping, you tart. The things I would do to you… Things I will do to you once I get back, I won’t let you out of the bed until I’m finished and my list is growing every day. I want to consume you and be consumed by you; I want to take, take, take, but also give myself over to you entirely._

_Ten days to go, my love and then I’ll have you back in my arms. I miss you so much, Eggsy._

_Yours forever,  
_ _Harry_

Eggsy knows the feelings Harry describes so well; he knows the longing, both physical and emotional. He isn’t as good with words, so when Harry gets back from his trip, Eggsy _shows_ him just how much he has missed Harry. It starts with a kiss in the hallway, desperate and searing, hands skimming over every part of each other’s bodies they can reach and goes from there; Eggsy putting all his feelings into touches and kisses and caresses. He doesn’t say much, but Harry understands him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: eggmuffinwrites
> 
> Up next: it's something to do with cars and banter


End file.
